


生病 I will be fine if you are here

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 薩古斯在生病時的小領悟…Zechs was not feeling well and he found out more about his feeling with Noin.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	生病 I will be fine if you are here

「母后…」小美利安多躺在床上，臉頰因發熱而通紅。

美麗的皇后坐在他床邊，替他更換已經變暖的毛巾。「還很難受嗎？」母親親切的慰問，溫暖的雙手輕撫孩子的臉頰。

美利安多堅強的擠出個笑容︰「已經好多了。」

母親苦笑一下，心痛這個倔強的孩子。「很快就會好起來。」說罷輕輕親吻他的額頭，然後站了起來，準備離開了。

「母后…」小美利安多這時候才展露出一個屬於這種年紀小孩應有的難過表情，他拉著母親的手，撒嬌道，「不要走，陪我…」

母親笑了，輕輕拍拍他的手背，溫柔親切的在他耳邊道︰「沒關係，你的天使會守護你。」

「天使？」他朝母親指著的方向看過去，站在一個小女孩。因陽光反射，看不清楚她的容貌。可是，她的身形很熟悉…

然後，一陣香氣撲鼻，美利安多深深吸了口氣。

「天使會守護著你，母后可以放心了。」

「母后…」雙手放開，美利安多任由母親離開，心中竟沒有了之前的孤獨感覺。

******************************

「母后…」睜開雙眼，是熟悉的天花。身處的，是熟悉的床，還有熟悉的家。

是夢嗎…？薩古斯眨了眨眼，深深呼了口氣。不過，夢中的氣味仍留在這裡。

然後是一陣熟練切菜的聲音。薩古斯緩緩把頭轉向聲音方向，是一個熟悉的身形。對方正在燒菜，同時還準備其他的湯料。由於夕陽紅光反映，所以看不清楚她的樣貌，不過，他可以肯定的叫出對方的名字︰「諾茵…」

站在開放式廚房前，正準備晚飯的女性轉過頭來，對著他微笑︰「已經醒來了嗎？」

他也回報一個微笑。

諾茵放下手上的工作，用圍裙抹一下手，走向他。薩古斯坐了起來，感到身體很沉重。他今早發現自已發熱了，然後就昏昏沈沈的睡著了。原來太陽已經下山，他整整睡了一天。

諾茵把額頭靠向薩古斯的前額，然後抬起頭來平穩的笑︰「退熱了。」

「已經好多了。」薩古斯也回報一個笑容，雖然仍是一臉倦容，但他仍盡量擠出一個精神的樣子。

諾茵拿著一個碗子，坐在床邊︰「一整天沒進食，肚子很餓吧？來吃點粥。」她把白粥放到口邊吹涼，再遞到他嘴邊。

「粥？」薩古斯聽話的吃著，他對這個名詞感到很陌生。

「是稀米飯。莎莉推薦生病時吃這個。」她送來第二口，「我加了雞蛋絲，又香口又有營養。」

真美味…心裡這樣稱讚道，但薩古斯沒說出口。

「沒上班嗎？」他隨口的問。

「今天休假。」諾茵的聲音總是那樣溫柔，「在我放假時生病，你真會選時間。」

一陣自嘲的苦笑。說起來，他已很久很久沒生病過了。長期接受軍人的訓練，擁有強壯體魄的他沒想到自已竟會突然發熱。然後…一大早醒來已經頭暈眼花，眼冒金星了。之後的事也記不起來…但對於諾茵會出現在這裡，他一點不覺奇怪。諾茵本來就有他家的鑰匙，不時會替他打掃家居，他早就習慣諾茵在他家中出現了。

「已經在準備晚飯了，要在晚餐前多吃一點嗎？」諾茵邊餵邊詢問。

「要…」反應慢了將近半拍才回應。

諾茵像寵愛孩子一樣笑了出來。同時間，電話響了。她把粥碗遞給這個病人再去接電話。

「你好…是莉莉娜嗎？」

薩古斯接過碗，邊吃邊望著這個身影。穿起圍裙的諾茵看起來沒有半點強桿軍人的影子 — 她本來就更像個溫柔的教師。穿上素色裇衫和及膝短裙，她看上去地地道道的像個普通女性一樣，溫柔、親切、體貼。也許這妝扮更適合她。

「他醒來了，精神還不錯。要跟他聊聊嗎？」諾茵把電話交給他。

薩古斯接過電話，聲音回復半點輕快︰「莉莉娜？」

「哥哥，聽聲音就知道你沒事了。」莉莉娜的聲音也很輕鬆。

「妳在哪？」

「在開會，現在休會中。」能聽出莉莉娜在伸懶腰，「今早知道你生病時嚇了我一跳，沒想過你竟然會生病。」

「我看來像異於常人嗎？」一陣輕快的笑聲。

「本來很擔心，」莉莉娜道，「幸好諾茵小姐在。」

薩古斯瞄了瞄在為小盆栽灑水的諾茵。諾茵小姐…怎麼這個名詞今天聽來會如此不順耳？

「那麼，哥哥你要多休息，我明天會回來，到時候再來看你啦。」

掛了電話，薩古斯凝視著在移動的女性身影。做菜、掃地、灑水，她怎樣看也像個普通的家庭主婦。〈家庭主婦嗎…〉有她在，真好。

這樣優秀的女性竟然願意留在自己的身邊，對他而言這真是莫大的福氣。可是…

我能配上她嗎？我這種人…這個早就存在他心中的問題，突然又浮現出來了。

「露洛莉亞。」他不自覺的輕輕呼喚。

「怎麼了？」聽到他的低吟，諾茵有點奇怪。他叫喚她的名字？

薩古斯凝視著她。諾茵因疑惑而稍稍皺起眉。她在床邊坐下來。然後，內心本來在困擾的男性把頭靠向她懷中。

「我頭痛了。」輕輕的吐出一句。

先是一眐，然後，諾茵倏然笑了出來︰「知道了。」她輕輕掃著他的背部，也抱著他。這個男人，無論是甚麼形式，總會依賴著她，向她撒嬌。

薩古斯把頭移向她肩膀，輕輕抱著她。內心突然清晰了。有需要把問題想得太複雜嗎？最重要是，心愛的人就在自己身邊，就近在咫尺，那還有甚麼需要顧慮呢？

其實有時生病還不錯…這刻的薩古斯滿足的笑了。

** English version**

"Mother..." Little Milliardo was lying on the bed, her cheeks flushed with heat.

The beautiful queen was sitting by his bed, changing the warmed towel for him. "Do you get better now?" The queen kindly condoned, and her warm hands stroked the child's cheeks.

Milliardo squeezed with a smile, "It's much better already."

The mother smiled bitterly, heartbroken for his stubborn. "You will get better soon." After that, she kissed his forehead lightly and stood up to leave. 

"Mother..." The little prince showed the sad expression that his age should have. He took his mother's hand and said coquettishly, "Don't go, stay with me..."

The queen smiled and patted the back of his hand gently. She whispered in his ear gently and kindly, "It doesn't matter, your angel will protect you."

"Angel?" He looked in the direction his mother was pointing. There was a little girl. Due to the reflection of sunlight, her appearance was not clearly visible. However, her figure is very familiar...

Then, with a burst of aroma, Milliardo took a deep breath.

"Angels will protect you, so mother can go now."

"Mother..." Released his hands, Milliardo released his hand to let go his mother. But he didn't feel the loneliness he felt before.

******************************

"Mother..." opened his eyes, he was in a familliar place. It was his home and his bed. 

Was it a dream...? Zechs blinked and exhaled deeply. However, the smell of the dream still remained here.

There was a sound of skillful vegetable cutting. Zechs turned his head slowly to the direction of the sound. There was a familiar figure. A woman was cooking and preparing the soup. Because of the red light of the setting sun, he couldn't see her appearance clearly, but he can definitely call out her name, "Noin..."

The woman who standing in front of the open kitchen and preparing dinner turned her head and smiled at him, "Are you awake?"

He also returned a smile.

Noin put down her work, wiped her hands with an apron and walked towards him. Zechs sat up and he felt heavy on his head. He discovered that he had a fever this morning, and then he fell asleep groggy. It turned out that the sun had already set, and he slept for a whole day.

Noin leaned his forehead against his forehead. After that she raised her head and smiled steadily, "The fever is gone."

"I am getting better." Zechs returned a smile. Although he was still tired, he still tried to squeeze out a spirited look.

Noin took a bowl and sat on the edge of the bed, "You haven't eaten all day. You should be very hungry, right? Come and have some porridge." She put the spoon in front of her mouth and blow it cool before passing to him.

"Porridge?" Zechs ate obediently. He was very unfamiliar with this term.

"It's rice porridge. Sally recommends this for patient." She sent a second bite, "I added shredded egg, it's delicious and nutritious."

It is delicious... He praised it in my heart without saying.

"Didn't you go to work?" He asked casually.

"I am day off." Noin's voice is always so gentle, "You was sick in my day off. You really pick the time."

There was a bitter smile of self-deprecating. He hasn't been sick for a long long time. He was well trained as a solider and so he was possessing a strong physique. He didn't expect that he would suddenly get fever. He woke up early in the morning and was dizzy. He could not remember what happened after that... but he wasn't surprised that Noin would appear here. She had the keys to his house and would clean his house from time to time. He had long been accustomed to Noin showing up in his house.

"The dinner is ready. Do you want to eat some more before dinner?" Noin asked while feeding.

"Yes..." His reaction was slow for nearly half a beat before responding.

Noin smile sweetly. At the same time, the phone rang. She handed the porridge bowl to the patient before answering the phone.

"Hello... Relena?"

Zechs took the bowl and looked at the her when eating. Noin who was wearing an apron, did not look like a strong soldier — she was more like a gentle teacher. Wearing a plain shirt and a knee-length skirt, she looked like an ordinary woman, gentle, kind and considerate. Maybe this is more suitable for her.

"He wakes up and feels better now. Do you want to talk to him?" Noin handed him the phone.

Zechs answered the phone briskly: "Relena?"

"Brother, You sound alright now." Relena's voice was also relaxed.

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of a meeting. It's a break now." Relena was stretching her waist, "I was shocked when I knew you were sick this morning. I never thought you would be sick."

"Do I look different from ordinary people?" There was a brisk laugh.

"I was worried," Relena said, "Fortunately Miss Noin is there."

Zechs glanced at Noin who was sprinkling water on the small pot. Miss Noin...Why does this term sound so unpleasant today?

"So brother, you have to rest more. I will be back tomorrow and I will see you again."

After hanging up the phone, Zechs stared at the moving lady at his home. Cooking, sweeping and sprinkling water. She looked like a housewife. "Housewife..." It's nice to have her there.

It is a great blessing for him to have her.

Do I deserve to have her? This problem that had existed in his mind for a long time. It suddenly appeared again.

"Lucrezia." He whispered unconsciously.

"What's the matter?" Noin was a little strange when she heard his groan. He called her name?

Zechs stared at her. Noin frowned slightly. She sat down by the bed. Then, the man put his head in her shoulder.

"I have a headache." He spit out a softly.

Noin was a bit shock but it quickly replaced by a smile, "I see." She gently swept his back and hugged him. This man would always rely on her no matter in what form. 

Zechs hugged her lightly. His heart suddenly became clear. He does not need to make it too complicated. The most important thing is that the one you love is by your side, so what else do you need to worry about?

In fact, sometimes it's not bad to be sick... At this moment Zechs smiled contentedly.


End file.
